1. Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display apparatuses having an improved sealing structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting displays generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus may be used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or large screen displays (e.g., television sets).
The performance of an organic light-emitting display may deteriorate due to permeation of oxygen or moisture. Therefore, an organic light-emitting display generally includes a sealing structure for blocking permeation of oxygen and moisture.